


Interruptions

by Superclone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superclone/pseuds/Superclone
Summary: Sirius and Severus have been sleeping with each other for awhile, what happens when james walks in on them?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watched a tik tok and was inspired to write,this is what happened

Severus moaned sweetly as Sirius's fingers slid deeper inside him. Sirius grinned as he pumped his fingers and slid an oiled hand over his cock, as he prepared to be inside that tight hole.  
After determining that he's ready sirius moved back and spread Severus legs as he settled between his thighs.  
The door opened right as Sirius slid inside Severus. Severus was on his back clinging with arms and legs to sirius trying to pulling him in closer and deeper  
Sirius was already starting a slow rhythm. His mouth was attached to Severus's battling him for dominance knowing eventually he'd yield to him, he just had to earn it.  
"Padfoot?" James was standing in the doorway mouth open looking at his best friend fucking snivellus  
Sirius froze mid kiss almost as if james had sent a body binding spell at him instead of saying his name, he pulled away from the kiss and turned towards james. He felt himself go limp inside of snape, but could barely register it at the moment. He became incredibly aware of how exposed they were and what picture they must make wrapped up in each other, both frozen in shock and staring in complete silence at james.

"What is this!" Disgust and shock rolled off of james in waves. Something that had never been directed at sirius before; not from james, never from james.  
A knot curled in his stomach as he continued to stare at him speechless. Knowing that his silence was only making it worse but unable to speak around the lump in his throat.  
James shakes his head in utter disbelief and disgust  
"I can't believe that you'd fuck Snivellus"  
James snarks out before leaving without a second glance at his wide eyed best friend who still has his dick in snape.

Severus watched the one-sided exchange silently before he glances up at sirius who is still staring after james with utter disbelief and sadness in his eyes  
"Can you get out of me now?" Severus speaks up with an indifferent tone trying to convey boredom and not the deep fear that he's actually feeling after seeing the rage along with the digust in potters eyes, knowing that there'll be retribution from james for oily dirty snivellus to have dared to fuck the marauders precious leaders best friend. And his own sadness that comes with knowing that what him and sirius have is now over.

Severus words seem to snap black back into the present and gets him moving. He pulls out quickly,not cleaning himself off before tugging on his pants.

"Can we talk later?" sirius says quickly looking over at snape before looking back down at the floor searching for his shirt  
Severus is already mostly dressed and doesn't look at him as he finishes and tucks his wand into his pocket. All with the appearance as if nothing is wrong and they had just finished one of their normal trysts.  
"What a horrible idea black,i think we both know that this will never happen again"Severus doesn't even look at him, just stalks towards the door and leaves without another word.  
He gapes after snapes retreating back,not even bothering to find his shirt. Sirius picks up his wand and turns into padfoot and bounds out of the castle and towards the forest, desperate for the freedom and escape that comes with it.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, hopefully you guys like it :D

Severus had safely made it back to his room, the walk through the cold dungeons had seemed longer tonight.  
Not even bothering to change he climbed onto the bed and pulled sirius's shirt out of his pocket and brought it to his nose. He had snachted it off the floor where it had been thrown haphazardly into Severus's pile of clothes. Black was closer to his tower anyway a short walk back shirtless won't kill him. Inhaling deeply he could still smell Sirius's cologne and his shampoo lingering on his shirt. If what they had is over he can keep this. This can be his reminder of what they had.

Severus refused to feel guilt over how things had ended. Tonight had turned out to be a disaster, from the unplanned rendezvous because black couldn't keep it in his pants, to potter finding them,until finally the break up. If it can really be called a break up seeing as how the real truth was they were fuck buddies.   
Rolling over and clutching his shirt tight against his chest,Severus remembered the first time that he had noticed sirius as something other than an enemy. He'd always been interested in sirius, he is of course handsome and charismatic. Loud and eye catching he would be hard for someone to not notice. He was wearing the same intoxicating cologne and his shirt was untucked as he lounged in the chair. He had ran fingers through his hair leaving it disheveled, Severus couldn't help but wonder how that silcky black hair would feel between his own fingers.  
He was doing nothing to help Severus who was preparing the beetle to be added to the potion. Not that he really wanted his help anyway he'd probably mess it up on purpose to get snape in trouble.   
After the fifth interruption from black and potter in the first half hour of class, the professor switched lily and black's seats. Why on merlins beard he would sit sirius black and severus snape together was beyond him.  
Looking back on it now severus couldn't decide if he wanted to curse or thank the professor. They had given him time with sirius but ultimately it all ended in disaster.  
"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all" - Alfred Lord Tennyson  
Snape couldn't help but think of an old muggle quote, he knew with all certainty that he wouldn't change his time with sirius and be glad that he had had him. 

Lily looked particularly unpleased with this new development. Having potter harrass her all throughout class makes him cringe in sympthy for her. She might have it worse than him. After being moved away from potter, Black calmed down and was sitting quietly for the most part.  
Severus preferred working with someone who was actually useful and as smart as lily. Not that black isn't smart. He just tends to use his brains for pranks instead of schoolwork.  
Lily looked up catching his eye and offering a reassuring smile before going back to her own potion.  
Looking down at the task before him, he finished chopping the beetle up before adding it to the potion, nothing more could be done right now.  
All snape had to do was wait before stirring. The next few steps would be completed during tomorrow's class.  
"how much longer till its done?" Sirius piped up as soon as he was done.  
Without waiting for a reply sirius leaned over his shoulder and looked into the cauldron.   
Severus couldn't get his lungs to work properly and was sure that he had lost the ability to breathe. Sirius's hair was tickling his neck and his breath brushed his ear like a lover's caress. Severus's heart was beating against his chest so hard he was sure black could hear it. Black had moved closer without him noticing to caught up in his own lust induced panic; to better inspect the potion. In the process he pressed fully against his back. Severus moved quickly before sirius could notice the effect he had on him.  
Unfortunately in the process of moving away from him as quickly as possible he knocked the potion over. It splattered all over the floor and a few students luckily no one got hurt but every eye in the room turned towards the pair of them.  
What a sight they must look, Severus red faced and flustered and black standing there dumbfounded.  
Severus blushed deeper, he had never once in his time at hogwarts messed up a potion. Knocking it over for something as silly as sirius black being too close to him was unforgivable. He scowled down at the mess. Potter of course was laughing his head off, lily snapped at him to shut up. Surprisingly black did too. Shocked james stopped laughing and grumbling went back to his own work.  
Snape couldn't say that he also wasn't surprised, it was unheard of for black to go against potter.  
He can't let his new found attraction to black ruin his grades. He would now have to redo everything from the beginning.  
With a weak "sorry professor" Severus immediately began cleaning the mess up.   
"Hey I'm sorry i didn't mean to startle you" black whispered as soon as he came back to their table. Sirius did look sorry and his cheeks were also red. Why on earth he would be embarrassed was beyond snape. He was the one who had made a fool out of himself. Black had done many strange things today, apologizing and then stopping james? He could only assume something was horribly wrong with him.  
"An apology coming from you black? How rich" Snarled Severus, his cheeks were still red and he avoided looking directly at black. Unsure how to handle this new Sirius, he defaulted to their normal fighting.   
"Mr. Snape and Mr.Black, please come by after dinner to restart the potion. Everyone else we will pick up where we left off tomorrow." The professor started having to shout the last part to the class that was already leaving. Everyone rushing off to lunch or other classes. Black grabbed his arm stopping him before he could leave as well.  
"Look i really am sorry, you may not believe me but this effects my grades too." Black looked earnest and snape could only nod silently, his arm was tingling where black was holding him and he could only hope that he'd let him go quickly. Sirius looked pleased before he went and joined potter. After they had left Severus released the breath he didn't know he had been holding since sirius had grabbed him.  
Servus looked at his ruined potion one last time and glowered at it as if it was to blame for all of his problems.  
Snape sighed and left the classroom heading to lunch.  
Severus rolled over in his bed, tucking his slytherin green blanket tighter around him. He slowly fell asleep to thoughts of sirius black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue from sirius's point of view


End file.
